Nagumo's Gift
by espiosbutt
Summary: It was Nagumo's birthday and Suzuno didn't know what to give him.Suzuno thinks of an idea. Rated-M just in case. WORST FIC I'VE EVER WRITTEN!


**Writer-sama: … I have no idea what am I writing… I SUCK AT ONE-SHOT STORY! ! ! !**

**Mai: Oh shut up… So… This is your first Yaoi fic right?**

**Writer-sama: Yep… BurnXGazel! ! ! X3 **

**Burn and Gazel: What... **

**~Nagumo's Gift~**

It was a bright sunny Saturday morning , Suzuno woke up and rubbed his eyes. Suzuno jump off the bed and cleaned himself. After that, he checked his calendar and pointed at the month and on the Saturday.

Suzuno giggled and said "So… Today is Haruya's birthday… Wait… TODAY IS HARUYA'S BIRTHDAY? ? ? ! ! !" Suzuno shouted that today is Nagumo's birthday. "WHAT SHOULD I DO? ! WHAT SHOULD I DO! ? ? ? ! ! ! ! WHAT KIND OF PRESENT I SHOULD GIVE HIM? ? ? ! ! !" Suzuno continue to shout then he stopped when someone knocked his door.

"C-Come in…" Suzuno answered. The door opened and Nagumo's head pops out "Ummm… Fuusuke… Is something wrong? " Nagumo ask Suzuno.

"Ummm… No no! I-I'm okay!" Suzuno answered him normally. "O…kay…" With that, Nagumo leave Suzuno's room and closed the door.

Suzuno sigh in relief and thinks of a birthday present for Nagumo. "Maybe I should give him a soccer ball! " Suzuno froze and face palmed. "I'm an IDIOT! How about-" Suzuno stopped and blushed. "Maybe that's a good birthday present…" He blushed even redder.

****

Suzuno went downstairs to get some breakfast. Everyone is at the dining room eating their breakfast. Suzuno seat beside Nagumo and bangs his head on the table. Nagumo jumped on his seat and turned his head at Suzuno "Is something wrong? "

Suzuno looked at him "I'm fine…" he answered. After that, Clara served him his breakfast. "Itadakimasu…" Suzuno grab his chopsticks and eats his breakfast.

Midorikawa remembered something. "Oh yeah! Happy birthday Nagumo!" He wished Nagumo a Happy Birthday. That's make Suzuno to choked his food. Nagumo smiled at Midorikawa "Thanks!"

Suzuno placed his chopsticks on the bowl and stood up. "Thanks for the food…" Suzuno leaved and goes outside. Nagumo stared at Suzuno with a worried look on his face.

****

Suzuno is at Inazuma Town for buying Nagumo's 'birthday gift'. He looked around the town then spotted something. He blushed and went inside the shop.

Back at Sun Garden, Nagumo was watching television with a bored face. He wondered where is Suzuno and heard the front door open. Nagumo walked to the front door. Suzuno froze when he saw Nagumo and hugged the bag on his chest.

Nagumo realized the bag on Suzuno's chest. "What is that?" He asked Suzuno. That's make Suzuno jumped and blushed.

"I-It's nothing!" Suzuno blushed even redder. He ran to his room. Nagumo called him but Suzuno continued to ran to his room. Nagumo sighed and went back to the living to watched TV.

****

Suzuno is inside his room and leaned against his door. He hugged the bag and looked at it. It was a maid outfit that he brought. Suzuno stood up and took out the maid outfit. He stared it and tried to wear it.

Few minutes later, he looked at himself in the mirror. Damn he looked hot and cute. He blushed even redder than before. He took it off and wore his usual clothes.

****

Later that night, everyone celebrated Nagumo's birthday. Nagumo felt happy about it and the whole Prominence team throwing confetti around Nagumo. Nagumo sweat dropped at his team being this happy and he sighed.

Hitomiko served the cake on the table with the candles on it and lit the candles. 'S-Should I really need to blow the candles? " Nagumo looked at Hitomiko.

"It took me 3 hours to bake it…" Hitomiko answered Nagumo with an angry voice.

Nagumo sweat dropped "Sorry for asking…" with that, he blew the candles and the fire blows out. Everyone clapped their hands and cheering. Nagumo sighed and cut the cake. Everyone took every piece of the cake.

Nagumo noticed there's a piece of cake on the plate. He looked everyone and noticed Suzuno sitting on the sofa. He took the cake and walks towards Suzuno.

Suzuno looked down and stared his feet then he noticed someone stop in front of him. He looked up and saw Nagumo smiling at him. "H-Haruya…" He blushed. Nagumo gave Suzuno the cake. Suzuno stared at it then Nagumo and took the cake.

Nagumo sat beside Suzuno and pats his head. Suzuno blushed redder while eating the cake. "Ne Fuusuke, you're acting weird today…" Nagumo ask Suzuno.

"W-What do you mean? Of course I'm fine!" Suzuno answered Nagumo with the blush. Nagumo stared at him and noticed there's some cream on his cheek. He wiped the cream off Suzuno's cheek and licked on his finger. Suzuno blushed even redder as Nagumo's hair.

"IT'S TIME TO OPEN THE GIFTS! ! !" Hiroto shouted and drag Nagumo to the others. Suzuno stared at the two. He ran to his room to wear the maid outfit.

****

After the party, Nagumo went towards his room. He stopped in front of his door room and looked at Suzuno's room. He thought what happened to him. He sighed and opened his door. He looked surprised when he saw Suzuno sitting on his bed staring at him and wearing the maid outfit.

"F-Fuusuke?" Nagumo blushed and stared at Suzuno head to toe. "Close the door…" Suzuno commanded Nagumo. Nagumo closed the door and walked towards Suzuno. "W-What are you wearing?"

"A maid outfit…" Suzuno smiled at Nagumo. Nagumo blushed redder. "Anyway… Happy Birthday!" Suzuno smiled wider and Nagumo blushed redder as his hair. "T-Thanks…" Nagumo thanked him.

Nagumo sat beside Suzuno on the bed. "Why are you wearing this?" He asked Suzuno. "A boy who is wearing a maid outfit is your birthday present…" Suzuno answered him with a smile.

"F-Fuusuke…" Nagumo looked Suzuno with caring eyes. Nagumo kissed Suzuno. Suzuno widen his eyes but shut his eyes slowly and kissed Nagumo back.

The couple kissed passionately. Nagumo broke the kiss and looked at Suzuno. Suzuno felt happy that he kissed him. He pushed Suzuno on the bed. "H-Haruya?" Suzuno looked at him. Nagumo spread Suzuno's legs and kissed Suzuno's neck. Suzuno mouns and Nagumo strips his shirt and pants off.

"H-Haruya? !" Suzuno shouted his name. Nagumo smirked and strips Suzuno's maid outfit and boxer. Nagumo's dick pressed Suzuno's anal and went inside. Suzuno mouns even louder when Nagumo pulled his dick and pushed it back.

Suzuno enjoyed it. He enjoyed it! Tears forming at the side of his eyes but he enjoyed it! Nagumo continued what his doing. Both of panting hard and Nagumo kissed Suzuno again. His tongue pecked Suzuno's lips for entrance. Suzuno opened his mouth a bit and Nagumo's tongue went inside and touched Suzuno's tongue.

Their tongues danced around one another. Suzuno blushed hot red and mouns. Nagumo felt his going to cum. He deepen the kissed and Suzuno mouns louder when Nagumo cum inside his anal. Tears rolling down at Suzuno's cheeks. Both of them broke the kissed, panting heavily. Nagumo wiped Suzuno's tears off.

"I-I love you Haruya…"

Nagumo smirked and kissed his forehead. "I love you too…"

**~The End~**

**Writer-sama: FINISH! ! ! HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE IT! ! ! **

**Mai: (nosebleed) **

**Burn and Gazel: (blushing like mad) WRITER-SAMA! ! ! ! **


End file.
